Christmas Carol
by GundamDelta6
Summary: Just a liitle something for the Christmas Season. Duo gets a call to play Santa and meets a liitle girl who changes his life.


**Christmas Carol**

**A Gundam Wing Christmas Story**

Duo Maxwell sat reclined in his favorite chair on the morning of Christmas Eve. He was just starting to doze off when the phone rang. Irritated, he got up and answered it.

"Hello." He tried not to let his irritation show in his voice.

"Hello. Is this Duo Maxwell?" said a sickeningly sweet voice on the other end.

"Yes. What is it?"

"You have been randomly selected to play Santa at the LaGrange Mall tonight."

"But it's Christmas Eve!" Duo whined.

"That's the point, Mr. Maxwell. You are to be here in twenty five minutes." Then Duo heard a click, and he hung up.

Completely and totally outraged that anyone could have the gall to call him on Christmas Eve and ask him to play Santa, he pulled on a heavy sweater and left.

_I was playing Santa Clause downtown on Christmas Eve_

_When a little girl of three or four climbed up on to my knee_

_I could tell she had a Christmas wish behind those eyes of blue_

_So I asked her "What's your name and what can Santa give to you?"_

Later at the mall, Duo was sitting in Santa's chair in a very hot red suit and a white beard. He was not a happy person. He had been sitting there for about three and a half hours asking children what they wanted for Christmas when something entirely unexpected happened. A little girl, about three or four years old, walked up to him and climbed up onto his lap. She had the most stunning blue eyes, clearer than Heero's...and darker blue. There was defiantly something like Heaven's light behind them.

"Hello. What's your name and what do you want for Christmas?" Duo asked, looking down into the girl's face. The little girl gulped and licked her lips, as if she was afraid to tell him. Finally, she returned his gaze. _She said, _

"_My name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day_

_I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away_

_All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home."_ She looked away from Duo and stared around at all of the parents walking with their children, then said in a low voice, _"Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?" _

"Santa will do his best to bring you what you want." Duo said, then helped her down. "Be good." He waved as she started to slowly back away.

"I will." Carol smiled and waved. Duo was glad that she wasn't close enough to see him cry. Her story was the saddest he'd ever heard...and he had heard a lot of sad stories. His, for example.

Through all of the other little girls and boys, Duo's thoughts never left little Christmas Carol.

At the end of the day, his mind was made up. He was going to make Christmas Carol's Christmas wish come true.

_Well all that I could say was Santa would do the best he could_

_Then I sat her down and told her, now remember to be good_

_She said I will, then walked away, turned and waved goodbye_

_And I'm glad she wasn't close enough to see old Santa cry_

_She said my name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day_

_I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away_

_All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home_

_Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?_

The next morning dawned clear and bright. A perfect Christmas. The sunrise found Duo sitting at the kitchen table on the phone.

"Really! Thank you! You don't know how much this will mean to her!" Duo smiled as he hung up the phone. He was still smiling at the thought of seeing _his_ Christmas Carol again. Within two minutes, he was driving up to the children's home.

_Early Christmas morning I got up and dialed the phone_

_And made a few arrangements with the County Children's Home_

_And they told me it would be all right to pick her up today_

_Now my little Christmas Carol won't ever have to say_

_My name is Christmas Carol; I was born on Christmas day_

_I don't know who my Daddy is and Mommy's gone away_

_All I want for Christmas is someone to take me home_

_Does anybody want a Christmas Carol of their own?_

Twenty minutes later, he was back at home, and his little Christmas Carol was right there with him.

_Well Merry Christmas Carol_

_I love you, welcome home_


End file.
